1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile elevating conveyers of the type used commonly for unloading bulk materials from a bottom dump carrier and loading the bulk materials into the hopper of a second transport vehicle. These conveyers are also used to unload bulk materials from a carrier and to stockpile the bulk materials in a desired ground location or inside of a storage shelter. The bulk materials handled may be organic or inorganic such as rice and nuts or sand and gravel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A study of the past-art patents in classes and subclasses 198/304, 306, 311, 313, and 318 does not disclose a self-propelled elevator-conveyer of similar disposition to the present invention. The patents examined which seemed most pertinent to the present invention included the following:
U.S. Patents numbered:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,189 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,556 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,888 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,858 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,480 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,189 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,546 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,364 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,241 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,432 PA1 1,065,784
Canadian Pat. No.:
None of the devices disclosed in the above listed patents were of a nature which would interfere with the successful prosecution for letters patent on the present invention.